Untitled
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Kenapa tak datang?"/ "Gomen,"/ "Aishiteru."/"… hn."/'Aishiteruyo.' / Shou-ai, MamoShuu, EndoGoenji, DLDR. RnR, please.


**Title: Untitled**

**.**

**Main Cast: Goenji Shuuya, Endo Mamoru**

**.**

**Pair: MamoruXShuuya**

**.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Summary: "Kenapa tak datang?"/ "Gomen,"/ "Aishiteru."/"… hn."/'Aishiteruyo.'**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjam.**

**.**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC sangat, Shou-ai, DLDR please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih tulang dan bermata _onyx_ tengah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi pantai. Manik kelamnya yang biasanya berkilat tajam sekarang terlihat sendu. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang sudah amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada apa?" sebuah pertanyaan ia ajukan untuk pemuda dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan matanya, coklat.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda dengan rambut putih, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa kau punya masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," mendengar jawaban pemuda di sebelahnya, membuat pemuda dengan rambut coklat itupun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda rambut putih yang mempunyai julukan sang striker api itu.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Iya kau marah. Apa salahku? Jawab aku, Goenji!" pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang bernama lengkap Endo Mamoru itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang dipanggilnya Goenji –Goenji Shuuya—. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Shuuya dengan cukup erat.

Shuuya diam, namun sorot matanya menatap Mamoru dengan tajam dan dingin. Hal itu tentu membuat Mamoru tertegun, karena biasanya _onyx_ kelam itu selalu menatapnya dengan kembut dan hangat. Mamoru yakin, ia telah membuat kesalahan besar hingga membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini marah. Dengan perlahan, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram bahu Shuuya kini beralih mengusap pipi sang striker dengan lembut.

"Katakan apa salahku," ujarnya lembut, tangannya masih setia mengusap pipi Shuuya.

Dengan perlahan, Shuuya mulai menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Mamoru, "Kenapa?"

Mamoro mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, namun ia tetap diam. Kiper Inazuma _Japan_ ini tahu kalau Shuuya belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa tak datang?" satu pertanyaan bernada lirih yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis Shuuya berhasil membuat Mamoru terdiam. Kapten Inazuma _Japan_ itu bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mamoru tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Shuuya.

Yah… hari ini adalah hari pertandingan tim Inazuma _Japan_ dengan tim Argentina yang berakhir dengan skor 2-1 untuk tim Argentina dan kekalahan bagi pihak Jepang.. Mamoru mungkin tak terlalu memersalahkannya, karena ia memang yakin jika mereka bisa terus memenangkan pertandingan, namun tidak dengan Shuuya. Mamoru tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Perasaan Shuuya tidak setegar dengan penampilannya. Mamoru tahu akan hal itu.

"_Gomen_," hanya itu kata yang dapat Mamoru ucapkan.

"Tak tahukah kau? Betapa aku takut saat kau tak ada? Kau yang selama ini selalu berada di belakang kami, memberikan kami semangat saat bertanding. Tak tahukah kau betapa aku takut saat itu? Kau yang selama ini berada di belakangku, menyemangatiku, menjadi sandaran untukku saat aku lelah. Aku yang terbiasa di tolong olehmu. Aku tak bisa apa-apa saat kau tak ada! Aku—"

Perkataan Shuuya terputus ketika Mamoru menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kiper sekaligus kapten Inazuma _Japan_ tersebut melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas Shuuya secara bergantian. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang striker sedangkan tangan yang satunya menekan tengkuk pemuda tersebut. Shuuya yang kaget dengan dengan perlakuan Mamoru yang tiba-tiba hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak kaget, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Mamoru. Namun entah kenapa, ia seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Mamoru terlalu kuat, mungkin karena ia selalu berlatih. Dengan perlahan Shuuya mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Mamoru.

"Hmmph!" Shuuya kembali terbelalak kaget kala dirasakannya Mamoru yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat ia spontan membuka mulutnya. Dapat dirasakannya lidah Mamoru mulai memasuki mulutnya dan mengeksplornya.

Mamoru tersenyum kecil kala dirasakannya lidah Shuuya yang mulai ikut bergerak. Terjadilah pertarungan di dalam mulut Shuuya, namun tentu saja Mamoru yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Merasakan pasokan oksigen yang mulai berkurang, Shuuya menepuk dada Mamoru pelan. Mamoru mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka dengan berat hati. Namun ia juga tak ingin membuat kekasih yang ia cintai menjadi kehabisan nafas.

Kekasih? Yup, Mamoru dan Shuuya adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang aneh memang jika mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki. Tapi hei… cinta itu tidak mengenal _gender_ bukan? Mamoru tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya wajah Shuuya yang merah padam dan nafas terengah. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap malah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mamoru. Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mempan untuk Mamoru.

'_Sial!'_ rutuk Shuuya dalam hati. Walaupun dalam hal penampilan Shuuya terlihat lebih kuat dan _manly_ dari Mamoru yang pada dasarnya berwajah cukup imut, namun tetap saja, dalam hal kekuatan Mamoru yang menang. Jadi wajar 'kan jika Mamoru lebih dominan dalam hubungan mereka?

Walaupun di depan teman-temannya Shuuya bersikap _cool_ dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Tapi jika di depan Mamoru, sikap _cool_ dan tatapan tajam Shuya menguap entah kemana, _'Padahal ia lebih pendek dariku. Kenapa aku selalu kalah dengannya sih?'_ rutuknya lagi.

Mamoru yang melihat ekspresi kesal Shuuya tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah. Terima saja. Pada kenyataannya kau memang yang jadi _'uke'_ di sini," ujarnya seraya menekankan kata _'uke'_. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Shuuya mendengus sebal.

"Dan soal tinggi badan. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu. Shuu-_chan_~," bisiknya tepat di telinga sang striker.

"Nah, ayo kembali. Nanti mereka semua khawatir," Mamoru berdiri terlebih dahulu, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Shuuya hingga membuat pemuda itu berdiri. Tanpa peringatan, Mamoru langsung menggendong Shuuya dengan gaya _bridal_ _style_, membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Shuuya.

Mamoru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. _My_ Shuu-_chan_."

Kontan wajah Shuuya memerah mendengar panggilan Mamoru yang ditujukan padanya. Ia benci saat wajahnya bisa dengan mudah memerah saat ia hanya berdua dengan Mamoru. Ia benci karena Mamoru selalu berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti sekarang, Shuuya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Mamoru. Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh jika mengingat dia adalah seorang Goenji Shuuya yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya. Shuuya yakin, jika teman-temannya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, mereka pasti akan shock berat dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Hei Shuuya."

"Hn."

"_Aishiteru_."

"… hn."

'_Aishiteruyo_.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuan dari senpai-tachi di sini. Ah, saya buat fanfic dengan pair MamoruXShuuya karena saya tidak bisa buat fanfic dengan Shuuya sebagai seme-nya Mamoru. Jadi gomen kalau itu membuat para senpai-tachi tak nyaman. Selera saya memang aneh ya?

Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fanfic buatan saya ini. Apalagi yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran.

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
